Demon Heart
by emoticon1234
Summary: A girl. She struggles to control her powers. An old enemy. What will befall Team Urameshi? ::A Hiei Tribute:: r&r plz
1. Chapter 1

"Koenma! Please give me just one more mission!"

"Saiyuri, You know I can't, Father would kill me if one of his most promising spirit detectives got hurt again!" the small leader said sternly as I looked away from his clawing gaze. I clutched the spot on my left arm that was still covered in bandages beneath my shirt.

"But I'm better now!" I replied, shaking off the cold feeling that had set in along with Koenma's words.

"No, you aren't. That poison nearly took your life and it would have too if Botan hadn't seen your name on the mortal peril list."

"But you can't do this!" I shouted, my raven plait turning the color of fire, my eyes the same.

"Saiyuri, calm yourself!" Koenma gave a stern glare and continued, "Now if you're so desperate for a mission then I'll give you one, but only on one condition."

I nodded, staggering as the transformation back to normal sapped my strength.

"You will be assigned a partner, he's a strong detective, much like yourself and he'll help keep you from working yourself too hard and triggering your... 'affliction'." It stung when he said those words, mostly because I knew he was right, in that annoying way of his. "Meet him, tell him of this arrangement, and come back in week." He tossed me a folder and turned back a stack of papers, dismissing me.

As I returned to my apartment I scanned through the folder with Enma's seal on the front.

I gave a sigh of what can only be described as disgust and defeat combined.

You know, he's not that bad," Botan's familiar voice filled my room as I threw the folder onto my small bed.

"Who? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," I replied, picking a shirt off my messy floor and throwing it over the black folder on my bed.

"Sai, stop the act, you know very well what I'm referring to!"

I let out a long sigh and turned to face her, everyone seemed to be mad at me today.

"Listen, I never said this guy wasn't a good spirit detective, I just work alone, always have," I told her, absently picking up another garment and folding it.

"Sai, in all the two hundred years I've known you, you've always been more stubborn and thickheaded than my some of my toughest ghosts, I don't know if that trait will bring you luck or misfortune but at least give him the benefit of the doubt, he was trained by Genkai afterall."

"I'll try, besides if I don't Koenma'll have my ass for sure." Botan let out a laugh and faded, probably off to help another soul across the River Styx.

"I suppose I'll have to meet this guy tomorrow," I said as I unbraided my hip length black hair and let it fall around my body, letting myself collapse onto the small matress and soft sheets of my bed.

'Fifteen-hundred years old and I have to deal with a baby,' were my last thoughts as sleep swept me into its nightly embrace.

I awoke around eleven am the next morning and groggily pulled my feet onto the soft carpet. I made my way to my small bathroom and striped down out of my wrinkled mortal clothing and turned on the only knob in the shower; cold.

Shivering I waited until my body adjusted to the icy water before taking an orange bottle from a small shelf and appling the shampoo to my scalp.

The sent of peaches reached my senses as I rinsed out the soap and weaved conditioner into my midnight trsses. I turned off the water when I was satisfied that all soap was washed away. I reached for a violet towel and wrapped it tightly around my petite body.

With a smirk I gave a snap of my fingers: my eyes lit crimson and my hair and body dried instantaneously. I hurried back into my room and pulled out a blood red top with one long sleeve and the other ripped off at the square of my shoulder. The belly shirt showed off my feminine yet still toned and tan torso. Dark denim jeans finished off my ensemble as I grabbed a brush and pulled my thick hair into a low ponytail using a red hair tie.

I made my way to the front door and laced up my knee-high combat boots.

Finally I finished my morning routine and locked up my apartment and walked into the apartment complex's parking lot.

My eyes lit up at the sight of my baby. Its black leather seats, blue flame on the side, and four tail lights, it was a prime specimen.

"Check out the bike!" a male voice came from the side walk next to the parking lot.

"Yeah but that girl looks barely old enough to ride a tricycle." My smirk turned to a glare as I pulled the visor on my helmet down and revved the engine.

I gave a laugh as the pair gave a yelp; they had just been sprayed by gravel. I weaved through traffic until I felt a strong spirit energy that I assumed was my new partner.

I came to a stop by a pachinko parlor where a boy with black hair, slicked back in a ganster style, was arguing with a bald man.

"I already told you, if you aren't in high school or higher you can't play here," the man yelled as he pushed the boy out of the open air arcade. "Come back again and I'll have the cops out here faster than you can drop a pachinko coin."

"Hardass," the boy mumbled as he began to walk away.

"Oi! You Urameshi?" I yelled to him and he gave me a weird glance before nodding. I threw him a helmet to him and shouted, "Hop on!"

He seemed reluctant but after a few moments it seemed that he couldn't resist a free ride on my motorcycle. He put the helmet on and climbed on the back.

I took him away from traffic and parked the Cobra in a deserted alley.

The boy who was to be my 'partner' got off first and ripped the helmet off.

"Who in the hell are you? What do you want with me? Don't think that you can just pick Yusuke Urameshi off the street without some kind of explanation." God, this boy never seemed to shut up and it was ticking me off.

"Shut up!" I yelled, pushing the boy into a wall and suspending him off the ground by his neck. "Don't think that just because we're partners now I won't kill you!"

"Partners?" he choked as I let him drop to the ground.

"Yeah, you can ask Koenma," I said in a much calmer voice as I tried to control my anger. "Something about not triggering my 'afflictions'."

Yusuke stood and rubbed his neck before saying, "Wait, so you're a spirit detective too?"

"Yes, and I've kept the job for a couple years, so I have some experience," I told him with a smirk, "and might I say, the '60's in America were so fashionless."

"You were in America in the 1960's!?" he asked incredulously.

"No, well yes, but anyways I was talking about the 1860's, ughh civil chique not my stlye, I was more into the samurai look."

He had a thoughtful expression on his face before he exclaimed, "But that would make you older than the old hag, but you don't look old which would make you-"

"A demon?" I finished his sentence and smirked. "Exactly."

Several hours later I was in the heart of Tokyo, Botan said it would be more inconspicuous if I met her here.

"Botan? You there?" I queried to the darkness of the alley.

"Right here!" a cheery voice said as someone tapped my shoulder. I grabbed the wrist of the intruder and flung them against the wall of the building I was facing.

"Ow, Sai that hurt," Botan whined as she rubbed the back of her head.

I chuckled sheepishly as I lent her a hand to help her up. "Sorry about that, you just surprised my you know? I can never tell it's you when you're in human form."

She rolled her eyes and dusted herself off.

"So what'd you have to tell me that was so important?"

"Well, Koenma said that he has a surprise for you, he wanted me to bring you to the spirit world," she replied tugging on the ends of the mortal clothes she wore: a black mini- skirt and white tank top.

"I'm not a baby you know, I could have gotten there all by myself and I'd have looked both ways when I crossed the streets too!" I sarcastically replied.

"Haha, your're hilarious," she rolled her eyes and continued, "anyway, are you coming or not?"

I nodded and Botan grabbed my toned arm, transporting us both to Koenma's office.

"Okay, Koenma, what was the surprise you had for me?" I asked as the room began to materialize. I walked forward and the room finally focused, revealing that I had run into someone.

They turned to face me and my frown turned into a deadly glare. "You!" I shouted at the small demon. His face was the only thing needed to piss me off.

"Well isn't this a absolutely perfect arrangement," the demon whose black hair with white highlights lay spiked on his inflated, egotistical head said sarcastically when he realized who had so 'rudely' bumped into him.

"Oh, are you two already aquainted?" Koenma asked as he pushed a pile of paperwork that had been hiding him from sight to the side of his desk.

"Like hell we are! But what I want to know is why this asshole," I jerked a thumb towards Hiei, "is here."

"For the mission of couse, he's one of your teammates," Koenma replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait a second, team? You only said partner!" I shouted my temper coming dangerously close to its boiling point.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that your partner was part of a team? Must've slipped my mind, anyways let's wait until your three other teammates arrive before I further explain your mission," Koenma said with a devilish smile.

I heard a chuckle coming from a corner of the room, "What are you smiking about midget?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I can't believe Little Miss Toughass actually needs help," he replied, the smirk only growing wider.

"Well how about Little Miss Thoughass puts a size five up yours?" I could feel the control slipping from my grasp, "or maybe I should demonstrate just how short you really are?" I performed a transformation spell and in a puff of smoke a kawaii chibi version of Hiei stood in my place. "Oh, look how cute and adorable I am!" I pranced and skipped in circles around Hiei in a girly fashion. "Now I think I'll go try on my new pretty dress!"

The door slammed open and Yusuke Urameshi barged in yelling with two red heads in tow; "What do you want binky- breath?" He beheld the scene before him; Hiei holding a chibi version of himself that was actually me, off the ground by the back of the shirt, a fist dangerously close to my face. "I don't even want to know."


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I shifted my feet that were rudely perched on Koenmas desk. The chair I was sitting in was balanced on its back legs.

Yusuke, his two companions, the midget, and I were all stuffily enclosed in the demon prince's office and there was nothing but silence.

Minutes earlier a troll had burst into the room, a grimace on his face, and had requested to speak to Koenma in private. There were so many things I could be doing right now instead of sitting in the same room with my sworn enemy.

"You five!" Koenma snapped as he snapped as he bustled over to the large chair behind the desk. "Listen up!" He had brought everyone back to reality by his second command, almost as if he had doused cold water on us. Finally we would find out our mission!

"It has come to my attention that there has been a turn in events. You see, your initial mission was merely retrieval, now it has become a very crucial search and rescue.

"A demonic item has just found its way into the hands of a small child. It was passed through generations of the girls family: an heirloom, you might say,"

"So what makes this girl any different from her ancestors?" I asked as the question came to mind.

Koenma gave a nervous chuckle as he flustered with some papers on his desk. "Well you see, uh, we weren't entirely aware of the existence of the item until, well-"

"You found out about it this morning, didn't you?" I rolled my eyes as the realization hit me.

Koenma gave me an 'I hate you' look and continued, "In any case, the child has been kidnapped. Obviously, we weren't the first to find out about the demonic item." He gave a sigh and tossed a folder towards our small crowd. I caught it with reflexes unrivaled and looked at the photograph inside: a golden, heart-shaped locket. 

"There are several protective charms placed on the item so it can't be stolen from the owner against their will. We believe it latches onto their soul so if our calculations are correct-"

"They're going to try and remove this kid's soul," I answered for him as I passed the folder to no one in particular.

"Precisely. We've managed to locate the general area of the demonic item. I've informed Botan and she'll take you to the limits of where we've located the girl. I trust you'll be able to finish the task?"

"This'll be easy!" Yusuke said with a cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Botan?" I called and she came through a door as if on cue: she was back in her bright pink kimono.

"Hey, Sai," she greeted me with a warm smile. "I take it Koenma told you the latest news?"

I nodded my head as she stifled a giggle. "So, where is this kid? I figure, if I knew more about the place she was taken to, I'd have a better understanding of who, or what I was dealing with."

"She was taken to Kendra's Meadow, or so I've been told," Botan whispered, furrowing her brow a look of discomfort coming over her rosy features.

I nodded, the same uncomfortable feeling running through my body at the mere mention of the place. Kendra's Meadow was definitely not as nice as its title suggested, quite the contrary.

It was a barren no-man's land filled with things far more sinister and evil than the rogue demons Koenma usually sent me out to capture or kill. Yusuke and the one orange-haired fellow would probably be unmarred due to the extraordinarily low levels of sixth sense humans emitted, but I could tell the red head, midget, and I were going to have it rough going.

"Let's go." My feelings were concealed behind an indifferent face as I commanded the team. I grabbed onto a corner of Botan's sleeve, the other four doing the same, and Botan began to transport us to Kendra's Meadow.

When my feet touched ground once more I felt a wave of relief shoot through my body; Botan had teleported us outside Kendra's Meadow.

The midget took a second to observe his surroundings and as he looked at the sight before him, his eyes widening.

"What the hell is going on?" His face was a mixture of fear and anger.

"This is where the kid is," I said as calmly as I could muster.

"Why the hell would they bring the brat here!?" He indicated to the large graveyard that was the meadow. A large castle was at the center of Kendra's Meadow and it reminded me of an American film I had seen once.

"They didn't think anyone would be able to follow." It was the first time the fiery headed boy had spoken. "Obviously, they didn't know who they'd be dealing with."

"Yo, Kurama, mind explaining this?" Yusuke asked as an irritated look overcame his face.

Kurama glanced at him and recited the all too well known tale of Kendra's Meadow. "For some reason, no one really knows, Kendra's Meadow has always been a place of great evil. Enma ordered a barrier be placed around it long ago so nothing could get in _or_ out. Nothing survives in Kendra's Meadow for any great length of time which is why these demons must be either incredibly strong or incredibly foolish."

"Koenma doesn't think they'll put up much of a fight, which is why he's allowing anyone in at all," Botan said as her eyes darted around; she really wanted to leave. "I'm supposed to wait until you come back, with or without the demonic item, and take you out as quickly as possible."

"So he didn't send us on a suicide mission after all," I said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. My heart was thrashing against the walls of my chest, pleading with me not to enter the closest thing to Hell there was without actually being there.

Botan tried to muster a chuckle before she gulped and placed her hand in front of her making a silvery, translucent wall appear. Concentration furrowing her brow, she made a small opening appear in the barrier and I took a last breath of fresh air before plunging into the void.

The second I had gotten to the other side a sick feeling permeated my entire being as I tried to hold my head in my hands, pleading for the world to stop spinning. Pins and needles feeling crept along my flesh as I staggered to my feet; I had sunk to my knees. As my world regained balance I fought the urge to puke and looked at the four other spirit detectives. All of them seemed to be recovering from the same attack as me.

"What the hell was that!?" Yusuke shouted as he looked at his body as if expecting a limb to be missing.

"Welcome to Kendra's Meadow," I forced a smirk as I took a step forward; the air was suffocating. "I think well cover more ground if we split up." It was probably the dumbest move I could make in Kendra's Meadow but we were working on a time limit, there was no time for second guessing myself. Nonetheless, they all nodded at my suggestion and we all parted company. They headed in separate directions around the grave yard; I headed straight for the Victorian-style castle.

The castle loomed above me, as with each step I staggered ever closer. I wouldn't even be able to defend myself with my demonic powers should I be confronted by anyone stronger than me, I would have to rely on my hand-to-hand skill alone.

The double doors to the gray stoned fortress stood ajar and I made my way in, my body feeling numb and cold. The entrance hall was lit by blue flames. _Eternal Fire_, the thought rang across my mind, but it wasn't me thinking it.

My legs began to race up the red carpeted banister of their own accord only stopping when I reached the top. My mind was saying I should start looking, but my body was set on finding the voice.

It wasn't until I looked at where my feet should have been that I realized what was happening; I was sinking right through the floor! I struggled as a sand-like material that was the worn down carpet filled my nostrils.

I dropped from the ceiling of a dungeon like room into the freezing lake below. I resurfaced, my lower lip bleeding from where I had bit down on it. I felt a hand tighten around my ankle and pull me down into the depths. Thrashing around like an injured fish I tried to reach the air making more restraints drag me down even farther. My lungs were on fire as the world began to go black. _Is this how I'm going to die?_

A strong arm wrapped around my waist as the surface came speeding towards me. I coughed and spluttered as I fell on my back on the shore. I opened my eyes a little and looked up at Hiei. "You idiot." He was panting as he slicked his dripping hair out of his face.

There was a red mark on my ankle from where the invisible hands had tried to drown me; it was going to turn into a bruise. I licked my lips and recognized the salty taste. Hastening to wipe away the tears I stood up.

"How did you get down here?" The question was far blunter than I had intended and Hiei raised a brow.

"Something tried to attack me in the graveyard, I killed it, saw a door and found myself in the cellar saving your sorry ass." He gave a smirk as he turned to go up a crumbling staircase.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" I breathed to myself as I followed behind him, dripping wet.

"Did you find out anything about the brat?" I was surprised at the civil tone the midget was directing towards me.

"No, but I heard this voice in the front hall," I replied with a sigh, taking the same calm voice. "I, well, followed the voice and ended up in the cellar." I looked at the ground; I could still see the hands holding me down in the green water. I gave an involuntary shudder as we walked along the stone corridor, the tap of our shoes on the floor echoing around the hall.

Pictures of disagreeable people in ugly pastel colors hung lopsided on the walls and I could swear their eyes were following us. This place was making me crazy; that had to be it. If I ever got out, it wouldn't be soon enough.

"Kendra, Kendra, come back to me," a voice whispered and I turned to look at a portrait that stuck out from the all the rest; a handsome young man with a smiling face, he was holding onto the shoulder of a blushing girl with auburn hair pulled back in a black ribbon. He leaned against her as if his actions were the most natural thing in the world.

Hiei had paused when he realized I wasn't following him anymore and he turned in my direction as I continued to gaze at the life like picture.

A bloodcurdling scream rifled me back into reality and the midget and I were running down the hall at a breakneck pace. We were stopped by a dead end and a muffled crying came from behind a heavy oak door.

"Is it you?" I whispered, not knowing what I would find beyond the frame. My fingertips hovered centimeters above the door knob, my heart pounding and my mind frantically trying to decide whether or not to enter. Hiei made my mind up for me as he shoved me out of the way and unceremoniously threw the door open.

A small figure sat on her knees in front of us. The small amount of maternal instinct I possessed dictated me to rush to her side. I assumed this was the girl we were looking for. I stroked her blonde plait as she cried into her hands.

"You're here for _her_, aren't you?" she asked quietly as her sobs subsided into hiccups. "You want to take the mean girl away, right?"

I noticed the gold chain hanging around her neck as I cooed, "Yes, now just tell us where the bad girl is." Suddenly the little girl began to cackle maniacally and I immediately took my hands off her back as if burned.

"Do you simpletons think she was referring to those worthless demons? Ha! They offed themselves not even five minutes after getting here. But you, oh you've held up quite well. Hmm, this girl is rather weak, but I think you'll do quite nicely." She fumbled with the clasp on the gold chain, finally managing to remove it, revealing a small golden heart on the end. She held it out to me. "Well? Are you going to take it or not? It is, after all, what you came for, correct?" I extended my hand and went into another mental debate.

"Oh, for God's sake!" The girl shouted as she turned around. She ripped the locket open and I fell backwards as something hit me with the force of a tidal wave. The girl collapsed limply to the ground, all previous aggression gone. I touched my forehead letting out a small groan as I stood up.

Hiei had already picked up the girl and slung her over his right shoulder. A clink resounded through the library like room as something slipped from her hands. I picked up the harmless looking piece of gold and cradled it in my hands.

"Hey! Are you coming?" Hiei shouted as stuck a foot out of a window. "The sooner I get out of here, the better." I nodded, stuffing the locket into my wet pocket. Hiei disappeared out the window and I followed in suit, my feet almost immediately finding the ivy covered ladder below.

As I reached the ground I asked the first question that came to mind, "How did you know that was there?"

He gave a shrug, not even turning to look at me, "I just knew."

Botan looked worriedly at the large castle, scanning the surface for any sign of movement. Her eyes darted to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama for a split second; they had come back almost twenty minutes ago sporting three demons who happened to be dead. Her eyes shot back to Kendra's Meadow. She was still missing two members of the team; she didn't give a fig for Hiei, but Sai was still in there. Botan saw a movement and she wiped her eyes, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. It was Sai! She and Hiei were calmly walking towards the barrier.

As we arrived at the very edge of Kendra's Meadow, I let out a sigh; it was finally over. The hour of terror was up and we could leave. Botan stood on the other side of the silver wall and she closed her eyes, making a door like hole in the barrier once more.

As I emerged it felt like a gigantic pressure was being lifted off my shoulders. It was almost dizzying. "Lets get out of here," Botan said, taking my shoulder. In a flash of light I found myself looking at the inside of Koenma's office, a welcome relief. "I hope you're happy!" Botan snapped at Koenma before stomping out of his office. I found a chair and sat in front of the overly large desk.

"Here's your trinket," I said as I skipped the locket across Koenmas desk so it landed in front of him.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm thinking about heading home and taking a long nap," Yusuke said as he stretched his arms above his head.

"With ya there Urameshi!" the orange haired boy said as he slapped Yusuke hard on the back.

Koenma sighed, "Kurama, can you give me some kind of report?" He rubbed his temples and looked up at the fiery headed boy.

"The demons who took the girl were all dead," Kurama answered without a pause.

"Really? Strange,â€ﾝ Koenma mused. I stood and gave a sigh. Walking out of the office I looked down the hall. There was a figure walking ahead of me. I hadn't even seen him leave.

"Oi! Midget!" I called after him and he paused. I ran towards him stopping about five feet from where he stood.

"What?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"Well, um," I fumbled with the words before sighing. "What I'm trying to say is; thank you. You kind of saved me back there and I just wanted to tell you that I'm grateful." Hiei had turned around and he had an unreadable look on his face. I wouldn't tell him that I had almost given up when he saved me. "But, don't think it means I'm going to act like your buddy anytime soon." I smirked and went off in the other direction to look for Botan, leaving a confused Hiei in his tracks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's taken FOREVER to get these chapters out... to tell the truth I have been kinda lazy .â€****ﾝ ****anyways, for those of you who also have a quizilla account I just wanna let you know that splender posts this same fanfic on her account there, so yeah, I write them, she types them and posts them on her account and I post them here, just to clear up any confusion. Well enjoy!**

Botan happily skipped down a Tokyo sidewalk; she had prodded Sai into going Earth shopping with her, thus her human form.

Usually she had to beg and whine for hours on end before she could get her best friend to even unseclude herself from that dingy little apartment, let alone come shopping with her. But for some odd reason, when Botan had made the suggestion Sai had been unusually relenting.

She stopped to ponder the thought before giving a shrug and continuing on her way. 

Suddenly, it seemed, from out of nowhere somebody caught Botan's shoulder. "Botan?"

"Oh, hi Yusuke," she greeted her spirit detective with a smile trying to tug herself away all the time.

"Let me guess, Binky Breath has a new mission for me?" He rolled his eyes as Botan finally freed his grasp. It wasn't everyday she had a day off and as much as she would have liked to chitchat with Yusuke all day, she already had her own plans.

"Sorry Yusuke, I have to go," Botan gave a small wave and he blinked at the brush-off.

The cheerful grim reaper bounced along the pavement, coming ever closer to the tiny apartment complex with each step.

"But, mommy!" A small boy tried to hold onto the door of a comic store. A banner hung above the glass window front; Free Comic Day.

"Here!" A stout man shoved a manga into Botan's hands as she passed by, and she looked at it with a confusion marking her face before cracking open â€œNinja Cows: The Fat and the Furious Vol. 1â€ﾝ.

I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table. Botan was late. The one time I agreed to go shopping with her and she comes late. My combat boot involuntarily began to tap on the ratty carpet of my altogether ratty apartment. I looked down at my ensemble once more. A pair of faded dark jeans, a navy blue camisole that bared a strip of my toned abdomen, my boots of course, and to top it off a black cross hung around my neck, dangling off a silver chain. My hair I had tied back in a pony-tail that came to the small of my back.

A knock on the door brought me hurtling back towards my senses. I hurried to open the battered wood.

What I could only guess was Botan, stood on the other side of the door frame. Her face was concealed behind a manga with a masked cow holding a ray gun.

"Botan, you there?" I asked when my friend didn't move.

"Oh, sorry Sai!" she replied, realizing what she was doing. Botan hastily hid the manga behind her back as I gestured for her to come in. A wave of nausea hit me for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Ugh. Ive been feeling so weird lately," I confided in Botan. It was true. Ever since we went to Kendra's Meadow about a week ago I had just felt . . . strange.

"Maybe you're having an alien baby," Botan said. It had to be one of the most random things I had ever heard and I shot her an 'are-you-crazy?' look, only to be confronted with the gunner cow once more.

"Botan, have you actually been reading this human garbage?" I asked, plucking the book from her hands before she had a chance to stash it behind her back. "Ninja Cows? Give me one good reason I shouldn't incinerate this right now."

"Oh, come on, Sai, give it back!" She tried to take it out of my hands, but I managed to get on the bed where she couldn't reach the manga as I dangled it above her head. 

She tackled my legs and wrestled the book from my hands. All the while we were giggling like idiots.

"Humph," Botan crossed her arms as she stood up. With her back turned to me she looked back and we both exploded into laughter once more; it made me feel like a kid again.

"So, are we gonna go do that girly shopping thing or what?" I asked, wiping a tear of laughter from my eye. Botan nodded and we made for the Sunday streets of Tokyo.

Twenty minutes later found us outside a store with faux-gothic arches leading into a room lined with racks of black clothes. The one thing humans had managed to get right.

Botan and I rampaged the store, pulling several things off every rack in sight. Within minutes we had half the store piled on the counter in front of the astonished cashier. He began to ring the purchase up when the world stopped.

"Botan! I need you to get Saiyuri imm-" Koenma stopped mid-sentence as he noticed my presence.

"Wow, five seconds, its a new record," I said as sarcastically as possible; I had timed how long it took Koenma to realize I was there.

"Yes, well, Saiyuri, your presence is needed at once," he said. I could tell he was trying not to turn red.

"Can't it wait?" I asked, gesturing to the large pile of clothes Botan and me were about to buy.

"No. You can come back any other time, but I need you now!" I sighed and prepared to transport myself to the underworld. This had better be good. The white light that always came from teleporting faded and I crossed my arms, looking at Koenma with an arched brow. "Now, you may be wondering why I called you here," he started.

"No, what do you think?" It had been at least a minute since my last sarcastic remark and I wasn't feeling particularly nice at the moment.

"A very powerful psychic wishes to help us; he has volunteered to train a team of our spirit detectives. He has explained the situation to me and I quite agree with some of his ideas. As such, I believe he should tell you the rest," Koenma continued as if not hearing me. A tall man seemed to appear from the shadows. He had a new scar above his eyebrow, but I recognized him all the same. My jaw dropped and eyes widened as I looked at my teacher.

"I take it you're happy to see me, Saiyuri?"

"Sensei!" I shouted my voice a mix of surprise and happiness. "What are you doing here?

"Providing a favor for King Enma, apparently," he chuckled as he walked forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. As he did so a confused look overtook his face and I stared up at his scarred face. He saw me staring and quickly returned himself to his cheerful demeanor. "Anyway, Saiyuri, Mister Koenma tells me you've become quite the outstanding spirit detective. Satomi and I will be looking forward to the month ahead." I looked from my Sensei to Koenma and back again as realization dawned on me. God, I am so slow sometimes.

"Sensei, what exactly is the favor you're providing?" I asked. I could feel my temper simmering deep inside.

"For the next month, you and your team are going to be trained by me. For a team to function, all its members must be working together; a well oiled machine. Thus, every single member of your team, including yourself, starting tomorrow morning, will be spending every waking moment of the next month together." By the end of this speech a smile covered his face. He ruffled my hair and turned to Koenma. "I have entrusted you with the location of my shrine. I expect my pupils there before dusk." He concentrated his energy and seemed to dissolve into the air.

I gave a sigh, turning to Botan, "Lets go home. I have to pack." There was no point in refusing; Sensei had ways of getting what he wanted.

Hours later I was back in my apartment, trying to shut the lid on my dingy suitcase. Every few seconds the turn of a page was heard; Botan had found her manga.

I tried to lock the clip in place and every time I thought I had it the stupid lid seemed to pop up once more. Gah! I sat on the top and latched it closed. I relaxed for a second before falling face-first onto the floor as the lid undid itself once more.

Botan looked over the top of her book for a moment, "I'd face it; you have the demon suitcase from hell." I really didn't see the humor in the situation.

"Care to help?" I tried to be extra sarcastic as I blew a strand of hair from my face. She rolled her eyes before setting her manga down. With her back turned a click sounded and she turned to the side to reveal the closed suitcase. My jaw dropped as I poked the case and it stayed closed. My awe was interrupted as a rumblings noise, not unlike that which comes before an eruption, was heard. The suitcase had begun to shake violently and I stared at it, transfixed. Suddenly the room fell silent.

Botan and I looked from each other to the suitcase and I gulped, "This . . . cannot end well."

_Boom!_ We were thrown back by the huge explosion of clothes. "I'll just use a bag," I weakly said.

"Ya think?" Botan asked as she managed to dig her way out of the mountain of clothes. I gave her a sheepish smile as I began to regather my clothes.

Finally, a half hour later, I had everything securely packed into a gray messenger bag. "Well, that about covers it."

"Alright, I have to get Yusuke and Kuwabara, I'll see you later?" Botan said before teleporting and I gave her a small smile. In the space of the last three hours Botan had been in and out several times, alerting my teammates, delivering messages for Koenma, and doing all kinds of errands.

Focusing my energy I felt my body rush through the universes and drop me off at my destination.

"Saiyuri, right on time," Koenma said as the bright light subsided. Kurama sat in one of Koenma's chairs, arms crossed, and eyes closed as if he were sleeping. Hiei was in a corner of the room leaning against the wall with his hands in his packets.

â€œOkay, Binky Breath, we're here," Yusuke called as three forms materialized in the center of the room.

"Botan, Kuwabara . . . Yusuke," Koenma addressed them, shooting a glare towards Urameshi for using the insulting name. Yusuke had a small gym bag slung over his shoulders and Kuwabara . . . well, he looked like he was going camping.

"Hope you didn't over pack," I said sarcastically as I looked at him.

"Nope. I packed all the essentials; a tent, extra rations, plenty of water-"

"Okay, first, were staying in a shrine, second, there's food there, and third, the shrine is by a river," I explained, taking items off of Kuwabara's load with each thing I listed off, and throwing them at random. Finally all that was left was an overstuffed suitcase. "Okay, now were ready to go."

"Botan, you already know the location," Koenma said as he waved us off. He had paperwork to do now that we were out of his hair for a month.

"Well you heard the man," I said, placing a finger on Botan's arm. The boys crowded around Botan as she prepared to teleport.

With a flash I felt my booted feet come into contact with a wooden floor. I took a good look around at the place I where had grown up. It felt good to be home.

"Saisai-chan!!!" I was tackled to the ground in a hug by the only person who dared call me that name; Satomi. "Oh, Saisai-chan, you've grown so much!" Satomi exclaimed as she lifted me inches off the ground by my shoulders. She hugged me once more in a bone-crushing embrace.

"Get off!" I shouted as I threw Satomi off. The boys were staring at the scene, and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "None of you say anything! This never happened!" I shouted before storming off.

"Oh, now I've gone and made my baby sister angry. How terribly foolish of me," Satomi sighed as she shook her head.

"B-baby sister!?" Yusuke exclaimed with disbelief before bursting out laughing.

"Yes, and now she hates me! Oh, what am I going to do? I know! To the kitchen!" Satomi raced off as Botan shook her head.

"Botan, can you explain what just happened?" Yusuke asked as he blinked in confusion.

"I'll tell you what happened: Satomi just made Sai pissed off. You'll be lucky to see her by dinner." She held her head in her right hand as she massaged her temples. "Anyways, that girl was Satomi Hisora, elder sister to our very own Sai, and resident spaz of the shrine. As you can see Saiyuri and Satomi don't exactly see eye to eye."

An explosion rocked the shrine and several coughs could be heard from inside. "Botan! Help!" Satomi yelled.

"Oh, great," Botan muttered as she ran off, leaving four boys stranded on the front porch of a shrine.

"I like this situation already," Hiei uttered to himself as they waited for someone to show them around.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey y'all!!! Wassup? Well anyways, sry it took so long to get this chapter out glares at friend I had this all written out and my frien who likes to type up the stories...kinda, well lost it... Yeah, anyways, to all my faithful readers I salute you bows yup, ENJOY!!!**

**P.S: This is the longest chapter so far...yay!!!**

* * *

"No, no, Elliot!" a young woman collapsed on the ground, a fit of sobs racking her body. The sky darkened as a heavy rain began to pour down upon the springtime flowers. "Don't leave me! You can't leave me!" 

"Madam, you should come inside," an elderly servant suggested to the grieving lady. This only resulted in a fresh wave of tears.

"My Elliot, h-he's gone!" She looked so fail as she wept for her lost love.

I opened my eyes and sat up in bed. What a nightmare. I shivered as a cold breeze flew through the open window. It was just after dawn and a blood red sun was rising from the horizon.

The shrine was peaceful now as I meandered down the wooden hallway and found myself in the kitchen.

Hiei lay awake on the small futon bed. He hadn't really been able to sleep. Not that he minded; the extra hours gave him time to think.

But in the short period of time he had been able to rest he had had a disturbing dream.

He had seen, been, a man marching off to battle. He could remember a young woman, a worried expression on her face as he waved her off with a smile.

That was the point he had woken and breathed a sigh of relief that it was all just a dream. Now as he counted dots in the ceiling he smelled something. It was something you'd only smell in those little human shops with the perky waitresses that you just wanted to wrap your fingers around their pulsing necks. But for some reason, Hiei like that smell, it reminded him of something.

He brought himself to his feet and found the source of the aroma. A girl he could only recognize as Little Miss Tough-Ass was busy making onigiri, fried eggs, and an array of other breakfast type things.

I put my sixth onigiri on the small plate of the others. For some reason it looked small compared to the others. I didn't even notice Hiei as I took the fried eggs away from the small stove and quickly put them onto a tray. It wasn't until I ran smack into him as I turned back to the rice, that I realized his presence.

"What're you doing in here?" I groaned as I rubbed my injured forehead.

"I could ask you the same thing," He seemed unperturbed by my question.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I said, turning my attention back to the white rice.

"I don't know; why don't you tell me?" he answered, mouth full with onigiri. Now he was just trying to be annoying. I snatched the plate out of his grasp before he could pluck another one of my carefully prepared rice balls. I checked; the smallest was still there.

"Why don't you go choke yourself on a piece of tofu?" I said as I took the green tea off the stove and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Don't mind if I do," he grabbed a cube of the chilled white substance and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Get out!" Satomi sat up in bed as she heard the angry scream of none other than her baby sister. She pushed past her shogi doorframe and crowded into the kitchen along with the three other boys. My hair was the color of fire as I slammed the door that led to the garden. My hair faded to its normal black hue and I sank to my knees, panting. I turned to look at the observers with my grey orbs. "Hey, guys. When did you get here?"

Satomi rushed to my side and helped me up. "Sai, you know you're not supposed to transform."

I shoved her off. "I don't need you reprimanding me!" I sat down at the table as my sensei came into the room, stretching his arms above his head.

"I wondered what all ruckus was about," he smiled his calm smile and sat at the head of the table. "Saiyuri, I see you haven't lost your wonderful touch with the kitchen. Now if you would all sit, we have one more person to wait for. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe he was thrown outside. Hmm, it rained last night."

Hiei slammed the door open, his front was soaked in mud. He looked so funny; I vaguely remembered throwing him outside. Yusuke burst out laughing, in the process spraying everyone with rice. Soon everyone excluding Sensei was alive with hysterical laughter. Hiei sat and took a bowl of rice without looking up: he looked beyond angry.

When everyone had settled down and finished their breakfasts Sensei stood. "This feels like the time to start training."

We followed him to the courtyard where he procured five snow white gi from seemingly nowhere. As he handed one to each person he explained, "This is what I would like you to wear while we train. If each of you would be so kind as to change from your current attire, we can continue with our exercise."

Everyone dispersed and within minutes regrouped in the white gi that reminded me of karate students.

"Good," was all Sensei said as he walked up and down the line, stopping in front of Hiei. His calm smile disappeared as he gripped Hiei's shoulder. In a sudden move that shocked everyone Sensei stabbed Hiei in the forehead with the first two fingers of his right hand, sending him flying five feet backwards.

"What the hell was that!?" Hiei shouted as he put a hand to his forehead. His eyes widened as if he just realized something. His hand fell limply to his side as the white headband that served to cover his third eye fluttered to the ground; one end sliced neatly in half. Everyone gasped: the jagan eye was gone!

"You rely too heavily on your eye, so, I sealed it. It will make you much stronger, and, at the end of the training period, if you wish to possess the jagan eye once more, it will open of its own accord." He continued down the line as if Hiei had not just been pushed to the ground, and still had a shocked impression on his face. "Now, I figured we'd start off with a simple exercise that will get your energy focused." He plucked a cherry maple leaf from an overhanging branch. "Saiyuri, you already know the task. For the rest of you, observe." I took the rosy leaf and planted myself on the soft grass.

I summoned a small amount of spirit energy and slowly, steadily burned the edges in. I felt my energy pushing to let go, but I endured against it and carefully measured and controlled the amount of energy I let pour into the leaf until it was no more than blackened ash in my palm.

"Very nice, Saiyuri, five minutes to the second," Sensei said as he handed each of the four boys a leaf of their own. "Now, the exercise is this; you must use your spirit energy to slowly burn away your leaves. You must complete it in exactly five minutes. No more, no less. If you are ever one second late or early, you will be made to start over entirely. This will test your control and focus. Saiyuri, I leave you to keep watch." With that he strode off, hands behind his back, and his eyes on the gently drifting clouds. I gave a heaving sigh, and sat myself on a nearby rock, counting the seconds, and awaiting the first curses of frustration.

It didn't take long; in under a minute I heard a scream, and looked up at Kuwabara. The fool had used too much energy and had burnt his fingers. "Get another leaf," I said as he massaged his red hands. Yusuke held out a little longer and managed to come a minute short of the time limit. Kurama was the closest by far with a mere fifteen seconds between him and completing the task; he reminded me of my sister in some ways. I dared a glance at Hiei, and a small frown passed across my lips. Hiei's leaf hadn't changed in size at all. "Hey," I called, and he looked up. "Five minutes are up, try again." He wordlessly looked down at his leaf again and closed his eyes. Squinting, the edges of the leaf began to light up in a bright blue color and with a short burst it lit into flames and smoldered until it was nothing but a small pile of ash. Whether my words had pissed him off or given him some new determination, there was no way of telling. He got up on his own and grabbed another leaf, working on the task at hand.

As each of the boys kept working on exacting the time limit I let my mind wander off to other things. I could remember so long ago when first I too had attempted this exercise.

_"This will test your control and focus," Master had finished, seating __hi__mself__ on a gray stone.__A smaller version of Satomi concentrated her energy on the leaf at hand and she almost __immediately__ had results, the edges of the plant lighting up had results, the edges of the plant lighting up and burning at a slow steady pace.__Tiny Saiyuri glared at her own__ leaf__ and narrowed her large gray eyes when nothing __happened__. Her tiny hands shook as she poured more energy into burning the small leaf before her.__"I've finished, master," Satomi chimed happily and was dismissed to spend the hours until Saiyuri finished as she pleased.__Finally Saiyuri got a spark, but her eyes widened as the maple leaf burned too quickly and disappeared within a matter of seconds.__****__****__Hours seemed to pass and still each attempt ended in failure.__"Would you like some assistance, Saiyuri?" __Saiyuri, who was close to tears, nodded her head_

It was mid-day now, and everyone including Kuwabara had finished, that is except for Hiei who kept burning the leaves far too quickly.

I stood up from the boulder and walked over to Hiei, setting myself cross legged across from him. He looked up, not uttering a word.

"Need some help?"

"Why would I need your help?" It was the first thing he had said since the exercise had started, and I took a seat in front of him ignoring his snide remark.

"Well, for one, you don't seem to be making much headway, and second, I have more experience at this than you." I cupped my hand under his while I talked and met his gaze. "Now, try to burn the leaf."

Hiei let out a sigh and closed his eyes; almost immediately I felt his spirit energy burst forward. I quelled it with my own and the leaf slowed its feverish burning as I deflected Hiei's power.

Five minutes passed with painful slowness as I tried to keep his power contained. Finally, after what felt like eternity the leaf was nothing but a pile of ash.

"That'll do it; you can do whatever you like until Sensei needs us again." I stood up and dusted the dirt off of my white gi and stalked off in the direction of my room; I felt drained somehow.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and soon enough I found myself lying down for bed, clad in a white tank top and sky blue boxer shorts.

As soon as my head touched the pillow I felt myself drift into a state of unconsciousness.

My eyes opened in a white world. I got to my feet and saw a woman in an old fashioned dress looking at me with interest.

"Hello, Saiyuri," she said with a smile as she tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

"How do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously. The girl's smile didn't waiver as I scrutinized her.

"Oh, Saiyuri, I know more about you than you even remember. Souls are so easy to read sometimes," she replied. "How rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kendra."

"What do you mean 'reading souls'?" I pressed her for information and she let out a small giggle.

"Maybe I should explain. You see, a few centuries ago, when I lost my Elliot; I was thrown into an absolute state of grief. But, I came up with a solution, I would bring him back! Unbeknownst to anyone, but myself, I was actually possessing of magical knowledge," she paused for a second to collect her thoughts.

"Unfortunately though, it didn't blow over that well. I died and my soul was trapped in a locket." The statement was blunt, and the girl said it with a hint of bitterness.

Her features brightened and she gave me a warm smile. "But, Saiyuri, you can give me a second chance. I can finally be with my Elliot!"

"And, how exactly are you going to do that?" I asked, part of me already knowing. She took a second to look into my steel eyes before letting out a small sigh as if talking to a stubborn child.

"Don't you already know that ghosts are capable of possession?" It was then that it fully hit me and I balled my hands into fists, my eyes narrowing.

"What makes you think I'll just let you use me?" I growled out, and she gave another sigh.

"I was so hoping that you'd cooperate, but I think you'll find that there's a great many things I can do by use of force." Her tone was no longer that of a smiling young woman, but was cold and steely. "Goodbye, Saiyuri."

The world went dark, as if some imaginary light switch had been pulled. Then the hues of my vision changed to a dark blue, the moon shining through my bedroom window. It was like I was in the back of a movie theatre, watching the world go by. Kendra had already moved my body out of the warm confines of my bed.

"Let me go, you bitch!" I shouted to the darkness, only to receive a loud, booming chuckle.

"It's no use; for the past week I've been sapping you of your precious energy. You don't have enough power to defeat a demon half my strength," Kendra boomed, her cold voice cutting through the dark that surrounded me.

So, that explained the rest of everything: the dreams, the nauseating feeling that came from Kendra draining my power.

"You won't get away with this!" I shouted with less vigor, my volume decreasing with each word.

"I already have," she cackled, moving my body to the center of the room. A white light encompassed my body's field of vision as Kendra teleported. As my peripheral vision cleared I observed what was simply known as Kendra's Meadow.

She stepped across Enma's barrier as if it were nothing, and didn't seem affected by the evil that emanated from the very air.

"Why don't you feel the effects of this place?" I asked, and Kendra laughed as if I had told a joke.

"Do you really think I'm going to cower before the very power that is my own?" It had already dawned on me the meaning behind the place's name, but I had never thought to ask why Kendra's meadow had such an evil aura.

"For too long, I was stuck in that damned locket, and then , by a mere stroke of chance a child was fool enough to place it around her neck I couldn't just let myself out, so far from the source of my power; I'd be past undead without something to sustain me. When those demons bumbled by, I used what little demonic power the girl possessed to make them take me to the core of my power," Kendra had moved my body to the entrance of the large castle, and opened the large door with ease.

"So, if you were at your ower center, then why do you need me?" I asked my teeth gritting.

"You still don't get it? I'm only as strong as my ghostly form permits," Kendra replied as she held my hand in front of her face. "If you had been cooperative, I would have been content to share, but since you don't feel the same... I don't believe I would be opposed to one less voice in this body." Kendra was heading down the hall to only she knew where, when a hand jerked her around by her shoulder.

"Hiei!?" I shouted from within the confines of my mind.

"Kendra, is that you?" he asked, staring hard into my eyes.

"Elliot, you found me!" she said, rushing forward to hug him. He didn't respond and she backed up, an arm's length away from him. "Why won't you hold me?"

"Because what you're doing is wrong, Kendra; the girl I loved would never so much as consider it," he replied, an iron stare on his face as he lectured Kendra.

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?" Kendra was tearing up, and she used her palms to ebb away the salty tears.

"No," Elliot replied, his gaze softening, "I'm not, but I don't want you to stay here, trapped. I want us to live forever, in another world, away from such foolish troubles." He gave a sigh.

"When I died, I came looking for you. I knew I couldn't just leave you alone. I had to go back and wait however long it took until you could join me."

"Really?" She choked, her eyes glistening wet from crying.

"Will you come with me, and end this charade?" Elliot asked, taking Kendra's hands in his, and holding them to his heart where Hiei's steady heartbeat pulsed.

"Yes!" She replied, a smile cracking over her lips. "But there is one thing I want."

The smile vanished from Hiei's face as he scrutinized Kendra. "What could you possibly want?"

"I come here to take this girl's soul from me, but if I shall have to leave then I should like to take something else with me. Something I could only savor with mortal flesh." Before Elliot could reply Kendra held up a finger. "All I require is a kiss."

"Hey wait, I didn't agree to this!" I shouted from my invisible prison. The darkness seemed to evaporate as the world turned white once more.

Kendra stood in front of me once more, a pleading expression on her face. "Please, Saiyuri," she begged, clasping her hands in front of her. "Just this one thing, and then, I swear you'll have your body back for good."

I weighed my choices and gave a heaving sigh. "Fine, but I don't want him sticking his tongue in my mouth."

"Thank you!" Kendra almost shouted as she scooped me up in a hug.

"Alright, alright, let's just get this over with." I said, as I tried to get her to release her grip from around my neck.

"You're right," she said, untangling herself. She seemed to disappear, and my vision of the unfolding scene returned.

Elliot in Hiei's body leaned forward and I knew that Kendra was tilting my head as her eyes closed.

Boom! The door to the castle was flung open and my body dropped to the floor. 'Ow,' I thought, trying to prop myself up my energy draining fast. 'That must mean-' I felt my consciousness slip into a peaceful amber colored dream.

"Sai... Sai... Wake up, Sai," a voice uttered, my eyes fluttering open as a face swam before my vision. "Well good morning, Sunshine."

"B-Botan?" I croaked, my voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

"The one and only," she replied, placing a tray of food on my lap as I sat up in my bed. I hastily began to wolf down the food, a painful pang of hunger running through me at the sight of the precious nutrients.

"What happened?" I managed to say through a mouthful of food.

"Where do I start?" She asked, sitting on the foot of my bed. "Your sensei found you and Hiei in Kendra's Meadow. He dragged the whole shrine along I hear. I got there some time later to tidy up my predecessor's overlooked job."

"So, Elliot and Kendra are gone?" I asked, swallowing the half chewed mouthful of food.

She gave a nod. "I spent the rest of my night taking them across the river, but..."

"But, what?" I asked, giving her my full attention.

"Well," Botan replied, a puzzled expression on her face. "Kendra told me to tell you that "it" didn't happen, she said you'd understand."

My face turned bright red as the meaning of the message came across, loud and clear. A hand drifted to brush against my virgin lips, and I realized that Botan was speaking to me. "Huh? Oh, sorry, what?"

"I said, what did she mean?"

"Uh, I don't know," I said quickly, suddenly finding my fingernails fascinating. That was one little detail I was planning on keeping to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what'dya think??? Oh yeah I don't 'member if I did this in the last chapter or so but...**

**PyroxXxManiac:Thank you, and I will keep up the good work ., you might have to hit my friend though...  
**


End file.
